A Twist in Fate - Fai Flourite Love Story
by Miss Jandi
Summary: Her coming was unseen, even to the witch of time. She was escaping death, twisting destiny, and destroying an already made fate. A betrayal from her sisters has left her cold and unwelcoming over the years. And yet, a man seems to shred through her uncaring Façade and reveals a side to her that she herself hasn't seen in years. Fai x OC.
1. Chapter 1

_I hope you like this new story! Though, it pains me that I can't copy this over from word with the proper indentations. Regardless, enjoy!_

"Yūko, you know this story does not have a good outcome." I mumbled, my eyes scanning the time witch with disdain. Her expression was similar to my own until a small smirk graced her face; "I know, but that was before you've come and interrupt it." Her voice held a sense of humor in it as I frowned. I was screwing with fate, destiny. I was escaping it. Avoiding it, and in due time it would try and catch up with me.

She seemed to catch my thoughts, causing my stoic face to falter momentarily. Before she could begin to speak, I put my hand up silencing her. Her smirk never faltered, although her eyes betrayed her- exposing her cautiousness. Yūko was a powerful witch, a witch I respected quite a bit. But nevertheless, even she had her weaknesses; such as a powerful witch standing before her.

"Luna. You're altering the dimensions, destroying links of fate, and most importantly escaping _death_. I don't want to sound pessimistic, my old friend. But how do you expect to make it out of this one _alive_?" Yūko began to speak, although I would have much rather her remain silent. She was never the type to listen.

"Yūko, I _am_ death." A sly smile graced my lips as I began to walk closer to her. I was a part of the _Sisters Three_: The sisters of death. We were all witches, my sisters and I. I being the middle aged of the three. Our ages, at this point in our life do not matter anymore. They were but a number that escaped our lives many, many years. Well, mine that is. I'm almost certain that my others sisters felt the same way about their "age" and paid no heed to it as well… Although, I could be wrong. I've apparently been wrong about many things lately. For instance, my trust in my sisters.

They betrayed me, and for what? Power. Such a simple concept actually. You practice your skills and they'll get better in _time. _Well, for me that works. I do believe a bit of natural talent is always involved, but I wouldn't go as far as to admitting that to the likes of them. Perhaps they really didn't deserve that power, and that's why they weren't able to achieve it. But me, I can't say I'm any better. I had grouped with them, worked together with them on such horrible, evil deeds.  
That's where we got our names. We brought death to us, wherever we went. We were a curse, a plague. Droughts, unholy storms, massive massacres. They were always caused by a touch of our hand, a whisper here and there. And I hate to admit that I was a part of that. Even just a minor part, I still served a part at that. I was a _monster_. And yet, a part of me still thinks I am. Maybe, just maybe I am.

Yūko watched me, probably trying to decipher what was going through my racing mind. "You always seem to be calculating something, over-thinking, Luna." Yūko spoke with a frown, causing me to give a small nod. "Always so observant, aren't you?" My words were slightly sarcastic, but still held a playful tone to them. This causing her to smile. "Always eager to mock?" She mused, receiving a laugh from me. My laugh held an odd sound to it. It was almost peaceful, musical. I never laughed much, taken, there wasn't much to laugh at with my life.

"They will arrive soon." Yūko said looking to the sky, a serious expression now on her face. I gave a nod, "Indeed, indeed." Yūko's serious expression faltered once more when she looked at me. "I'd suggest you concealing your energy, Luna. It's beginning to even toy with my nerves." I gave a small laugh, the time with was right. I held an immense amount of energy, it nearly leaked from my body. A normal human would probably be unable to last many hours around me before going insane from the pressure. With a quick nod of my head, the whole aura of that area seemed to lighten up.

"Better?" I questioned, glancing around in caution. When I concealed my energy like that, it always put me on worry. I felt _weaker_. And to my annoyance, it began to rain.  
She gave a nod, "Much."

Within moments a split in the dimension appeared, revealing a young boy holding a girl. He seemed in much distress as he gripped the girl tighter to his chest, obviously worried for her safety.  
"A-Are you the space time witch?!" The boy seemed to stutter at first, before fully gaining his confidence. Yūko gave the boy a blank stare, a stare that was intimidating, almost threatening. "I have been called that." She replied smoothly, causing me to smirk. "This child's name is Sakura?" She asked. I gave her an annoyed look; always wasting time with these greetings when she knew very well who these people were. She had foreseen all this, except my arrival. "And you?" She continued, before he responded with a: Syaoran.

He quickly replied with a loud; "Yes!" before Yūko approached the two, kneeling down to reach their level. "This child has lost something very precious." She nearly whispered, "And that something has been scattered to many worlds."

"Watanuki! Go to the treasure room, there is something I need you to bring back!" A young boy came out. When I glanced at him, my smirk still evident on my face, he looked startled. "Luna?" He whispered, before Yūko gave him a quick glare causing him to run off to retrieve whatever Yūko had requested of him.  
"You wish to save this child?" Yūko stood back up and the boy, yet again, yelled a loud; "Yes!"  
"There is a price. Are you willing to pay?"  
"I will pay any price I can!" The boy retorted. I almost felt pity for the boy, but a sense of respect for him. He was willing to give anything, for a woman he seemed to care so much about. I felt a bit of jealousy spark me.

"Here they come." Yūko said, glancing beside the boy causing my smirk to falter. The young boy, Syaoran, seemed rather shocked to see others with him. The two men spoke in unison as they appeared before the which, one politely asking if she was the dimension witch, as if he knew of her; and another asking who the hell she was. I gave an amused smirk, my eyes never leaving the staff of the man closest to me. It was beautiful, intricately designed. The crystal shard in the center of it made my eyes marvel in a slight bit of excitement.

Yūko quickly asked for the names and I stood there, amusement laced across my face as the man in black seemed confused, angry, and annoyed by the whole ordeal. He was lost, it was rather evident in his body language.

My amusement fell short though as I heard the other man speak_.  
'A wizard?'_ I was curious now. Yūko asked the men if they knew where they were. The ninja looking man remained silent before the wizard, Fai, spoke. "Yes, a place where any wish can be granted if a suitable price is paid." Yūko seemed to take enjoyment that he understood her policies.  
"And all of you are here because you each have a wish." Once again, the two adults spoke in unison; the ninja looking man, Kurogane expressing his desire to return home while the wizard expressed the desire to _not_return home. I glanced at the wizard with curiosity it. It was an odd request, he was running from something. "And you, Luna? You of all people did not come here to mere chit-chat." Yūko spoke, causing attention to be averted to me. I gave a small smile, "You know me too well." I mused, my voice sounding deadly.

"I wish to not return home, as well." My eyes briefly met with the Wizards before I returned my gaze to nothing in particular. "And that is a tall order… for all of you." Yūko responded, her heavy glance falling on me. She knew I had the ability to travel from dimension to dimension, but she also knew that I did not want to have to do that on my own. Dimensional traveling was difficult, even for me. It was not my _forte_as it was hers.

"Perhaps…" Yūko seemed lost in thought before coming to a conclusion. "If all three paid together, you may be able to just afford it." I glared at her. So I really was going to be dragged along with this group.

"All three of your wishes are the same, after all." She stated 'matter of factly'. She was right, after all. "Your reasons are all different, but the method is still the same. To travel to different dimensions is what you need.

The part I was dreading soon came, and she began to demand a payment from each of us; asking us for our most precious item. Kurogane went first as she demanded he give her his sword. He yelled in anger, obviously upset at this entire ordeal before receiving a few taunting words from Yūko about being stuck in this world forever. He insisted he'd come back for the sword once he was done.

Next, he looked at Fai. She demanded for his 'marking'. He offered up his staff instead, but she declined. It was an interesting marking, a marking I had never seen before. It seemed to vanish in the air behind him.

"Your price is your relationship." He seemed shocked at this. "Even if the child's memories are restored, your relationship with her will never be the same." He seemed to falter before realizing this was a life or death situation for Sakura. He agreed to it, his grip tightening around the girl. I felt a pang of sympathy at the sight before Yūko glanced at me.

I glared at the witch before sending a bit of my energy out at her yet again. She gave a smirk, as the others seemed to pay notice in the change of pressure, especially the Wizard. "Yuko." I warned, causing her to tilt her head sideways. She gave a sigh as my stare never faltered, "And yet, I knew this would happen once I saw you in my house." She seemed to stare at nothing in particular before her gaze returning to me with a frown. "For old times' sake, and for the sake of everyone here in Japan I'll allow you to travel with this group without a charge." Kurogane seemed angered by this before yelling something along the lines of that not being fair. I glared at him; "Life's not fair, my dear." He seemed angered more so by the use of 'my dear' than my sarcastic remark. I gave a laugh before Yūko called Watanuki forward again to give her Mokona. A white rabbit looking creature with a small crystal formed at the forehead.

And with that, we were sucked into a dimension tear created by the small creature. "Thank you, Yūko." I was sincere, and she knew it. After all the events in my life, she knew that I needed this more than anything and would owe her a large favor whenever she needed one.

"Until next time…" I concluded before vanishing into a void of nothingness with the group onwards to our next dimension.


	2. Chapter 2

Falling through the vortex, I found myself sitting upon something fluffy, or rather someone. Glancing below me, I noticed the wizard grinning at me. "Oh, my apologizes." I said quickly as I attempted to disentangle myself from his large and partially wet cloak. "No need for apologizes. No one can get too upset when a pretty lady lands on them." He mused, causing my face to go into a stern frown, although my body betrayed me and a blush grew on my cheeks.  
He caught notice of that and gave a small laugh before addressing the silent ninja in the back, "Isn't that right Mr. Black?" He gave him a nickname. How amusing. The man simply glared at the two, mumbling something along the lines of "shut up" and various profanities.  
"Well, he isn't too happy." I mumbled sarcastically as I took a seat beside the wizard, taking off my red coat and setting it alongside Fai's. "Luna! I haven't seen you in so long!" I almost forgot about Mokona before it jumped up on Fai's lap and starred at me with a smile. Fai began to pet the creature as I starred at it coldly. "Aw, Luna why are you always so grumpy! I miss the old you!" I glared at Mokona causing it to shut up and jump into Fai's arms and hide.

"Mokona, come here." I said reluctantly as I opened my arms and sat across from Fai. Our knees brushed momentarily, causing my eyes to fall on his immediately. He was always grinning and it seemed suspicious. Either way, I felt something odd when his leg brushed mine. He must have to; some sort of spark went through us. Energy of the sort, I could sense his _power_.  
"Luna still loves me!" Mokona yelled as it jumped into my arms, cuddling into the crook of my neck. "Yes, Luna still loves you." I whispered as I shut my eyes and held the creature. I gave an abrupt jump as I heard the boy yell, nearly causing me to fly towards Fai.

"Sakura!" Immediately, the boy had his arms around the girl tightly, yet again.  
"We tried to dry her off." Fai mentioned to the boy, "Even while you slept, you wouldn't let the girl go." I gave a nod, slightly in annoyance. If the kid wanted to get sick, then be my guest.

"So you… err…" Fai had forgotten the boy's name.  
"Call me Syaoran." He stated briefly, as Fai nodded in approval.  
"My name is pretty long. You can just call me Fai." Fai responded as he pointed to himself with a grin. I gave a small smile as Fai began to aggravate the other man by calling him Mr. Black. He quickly retorted, stating (or yelling) that his name was Kurogane.  
"Kurogane, huh?" Fai teased as Mokona tried to get comfortable in Kurogane's lap.

I ignored the two's quarrels as I watched the boy hold on to the girl. Almost like I read his mind, I reached out and touched the girl cautiously. She was ice cold. Much to my surprise though, I felt Fai lean over me, causing me to duck down. His chest touched me ever-so-slightly as he seemed to rummage through Syaoran's cloak, making the boy jump in startle, causing me to bump into Fai. Kurogane stood watching, confused at the ordeal.

"Is this what a piece of memory looks like for this child?" Fai asked as he pulled out a feather with an intricate design on it. Power seemed to radiate off it as Fai gave an accomplished grin. As Syaoran took the feather, he held it near Sakura where it slowly absorbed into her chest. Upon this, Syaoran noticed that her body was a little warmer.  
"If you hadn't had that feather, it might have been a problem." Fai mused, causing me to smirk.  
"By coincidence, it stuck to my clothes…" Syaoran mumbled.  
"There is no coincidence in the world." Fai said seriously, causing my smirk to widen. "That's the time witch said, right? You grabbed it yourself, in order to save the girl." I couldn't help but to let out a musical laugh, "Of course I'm just guessing all this though!" Fai said with funny hand gestures, causing my laugh to grow. "You're more than correct, Mr. Flourite."I said, sticking with formalities as I was accustomed too.

"Everything happens for a reason. We can't escape destiny." My eyes seemed to go blank at this before I quickly shrugged it off. "I'm sure Mokona knows how to find the other feathers." I quickly changed the subject and pointed towards the little fluff ball. "When a feather is nearby, Mokona will be like-" At that moment, Mokona's eyes and body grew in size, scaring the hell out of Kurogane.

Kurogane seemed to not want any part in this, and stated that this was not his problem and to his surprise Syaoran agreed, stating it was just his problem. "Syaoran, you are so serious!" Fai mused as he got near the boy. "Such a burden for a mere child." I whispered, though, I suppose Fai could only hear since he was closest to me.  
"Well, what about you both? Are you guys going to help the brat out?" Kurogane asked.  
Fai gave a nod, "Hm, I suppose so! My most important mission is to not return to my world. So, if it doesn't threaten my life… Sure, I'll help out. I've got nothing better to do." Syaoran seemed surprised by this, but happy nevertheless that he'd get assistance.  
The group glanced at me. "I suppose I'm pretty much in the same boat as him." I said pointing beside me at Fai, my finger nearly poking his face. Syaoran seemed to jump at how fast my hand was suddenly there. Kurogane took caution of my speed, paying notice of it for future reference.  
"I'd be more than happy to help out." I gave a nod of my head, my voice serious.

"Yo!" Our group was interrupted as a couple walked into the room asking if we were from Yuko. I gave a slight nod, "You would be correct." The man seemed to eye me cautiously, as if I looked familiar. "Well, I'm Sorata and I'm Arashi." The couple stated their names. I gave a blank stare as he began to talk about how much he loved that woman and such. An almost inaudible growl escaped my lips.  
The man then went to Kurogane and threatened him if he were to touch his wife.  
Kurogane was angered that it was only him getting a lecture, causing my mood to lift a bit with amusement.

Before I knew it, the group and I (except for Sakura, who was still asleep) were heading out to get food and such. The group then somehow began to talk about magic and how they've ended up where they were. Kurogane came to the conclusion that Fai should have been able to do this dimension crossing by himself since he was a wizard. "The one who sent Syaoran-kun and you, Kuro-chin are people with a _lot_ of magic power. But, I bet it took all they had." Fai said deep in thought before glancing up at me. "How did you get to the time witch, Luna?" He seemed slightly serious for a moment, before his face broke into a smile yet again. I almost felt as if those smiles were nothing but a façade. I hesitated for a moment before shrugging.

"Wasn't easy. I'll tell you that much." I began, "I'm not exactly skilled in dimension traveling. That was the second time I've ever done it in my life. Needless to say, I'm still drained. I should probably practice more…Though, you seem fine." I glared at him, crossing my arms. The last comment was ignored as Syaoran glanced at me curiously. "Are you a wizard too?" "Witch." I corrected the young boy with a slight frown.  
"Or, you could call me that among many things…." I put a hand to my cheek and leaned it against it in boredom. "So you have magic, too?" Kurogane questioned, causing me to nod my head.  
"You could say that." My answers were vague, causing the ninja to growl in frustration.  
"Women." He mumbled as I gave him a quick wink, increasing his annoyance.

"Damn it." He responded as if he were about to attack me. "Now now, Kuro-puu. Why are you so mad? A pretty woman is winking at you." Fai taunted. There he goes again, with another compliment. I couldn't tell if he was being serious or not. It wasn't often I ever received compliments as is, but I took it as him just trying to get under Kurogane's skin. Which, he did a good job at.  
Kurogane reached out to give Fai a punch before Fai ran behind me. "Do you think her standing between us will stop me?" Kurogane grumbled between closed teeth as I gave a small smile at the man behind me, who had his hands on my shoulders. "Using me as a shield isn't nice." I warned, "But then again." I glared at Kurogane, a smirk on my lips. It was an intimidating expression, to say the least, but the ninja only seemed fazed momentarily before running at the two of us.  
We were all stopped though as we heard an explosion going off nearby. Following it, we could see a group of guys running around the streets causing mischief. I paused though as I noticed a boy in the middle of the street, about to get hit in the crossfire's of what appeared to be a brawl. Syaoran paid notice to this too and immediately ran to the boy without even a second thought.  
"Syaoran- St-" I yelled, but was cut off as Fai grabbed me and restrained me from running to protect the boy. "What are you doing?" I nearly hissed, my trying-to-be normal façade beginning to disappear. "Just watch." He whispered softly, which I reluctantly obliged to.  
To our surprise, something seemed to block the large wave of water coming their way. Everything went up in steam after that and before Syaoran stood a fox of fire. My eyes went wide, this was something definitely familiarized with this country only.

Fai never released his grip on me, but it loosened slightly. "Nothing to worry about." He mused with a smile, causing me to glare at him. How could the wizard know that the boys Kudan, as the couple earlier explained, would save him? He could have_ died_.  
The man that released that attacked introduced himself as Shogo Asagi. I glared at him. He took out half the buildings curb appeal from his attempted attack and almost hurt two boys. Apparently though, he only did it to help attack some criminals that were running loose who soon tried to flee upon hearing the cops were coming. I gave a sigh, perhaps he wasn't a bad guy after all. Regardless though.

"I just want to sleep." I mumbled grumpily as Fai released his grip on my shoulders before moving to the side of me with a grin. "I can take you back to the apartment, if you'd like." He mused, causing me to shake my head. "I'll toughen it out." I mumbled through dark eyes, his smile only grew. "If you say so!" He said before walking off to the two children.  
The kid whom Syaoran saved invited us to a local noodle shop in thanks. I happily agreed, causing Fai to take a bit of joy in my happiness. It wasn't often that I gave a genuine smile. What can I say? I love noodles.

_ (From this point on I'm not going to really follow the exact story-line. I may skip a world here and there and create my few as I go along.)_


	3. Chapter 3

"Ugh, where are we now?" I muttered in annoyance as I got off the cold ground. I glanced around and noticed I was alone. The group must have gotten split up. A low growl escaped my lips before I noticed a fog. Much to my relief, I was able to find Fai and Kurogane, and from there we found Sakura. Syaoran seemed missing and Sakura was asleep by a lake.

"It looks like you were really scared." Fai said with a small smile as he glanced at Syaoran who appeared suddenly out of the water and was approaching Sakura with worry.  
It was then that I heard Fai say something serious, in an almost whisper. His eyes had grown distant; "We don't have to dwell on the painful memories. We won't be able to forget them, even if we tried." I gave a small frown, his words sounded so painful, especially in my ears.  
"It wouldn't hurt to smile here and then." He said to Syaoran, before indirectly making eye contact with me, the pain still evident in his eyes. I gave him a glare. I wasn't going to budge. He had seen a bit of my cold demeanor and was trying to crack it ever since.

"When Syaoran smiles, Mokona is very happy!"  
"As am I, and so is Luna and Kuro-pin." Fai said addressing us both. We both crossed our arms in annoyance before Sakura startled us with a shout; "Syaoran-kun is in the lake!"

"I know you're worried about finding your memories. But let's make this an enjoyable trip." Fai suggested. I glanced to the sky, giving a somewhat reluctant nod. He was right, it was better to not dwell on the past for you can never truly escape it. It was then Sakura gave a small nod of agreement before bowing her head down whilst stating that she will do whatever it is to help with the situation at hand.

~  
"Didn't we just get to this world…" I mumbled in annoyance as I sensed Mokona about to teleport us yet again. I suppose I should be happy that we found the feather so quickly, eh? Fai handed Sakura his coat, catching my attention. I was in nothing but a black corset; under the corset as a flowing crimson red shirt. I was wearing a pair of skin tight black pants and I was in a pair of black boots. They were not convenient for walking. But at that point, I didn't exactly carry with me a ready change of clothes all the time. Though, I could use my magic to help. But I've tried to refrain from doing so. I noticed the wizard has too- And for whatever reason, he refuses to use his magic in any way.

I've only stopped because I've realized that when my energy bursts out, it gives off a radar stating my location for whomever may be looking for me, if anything, my sisters. Their life-long quest for power won't be over until their "enemy" is eliminated.

Eventually, the group and I found ourselves in a small pub of the sort. We sat at a table, noticing we were receiving many stares, probably due to our clothes. At one point, I heard a whistle, probably due to my attire. I gave a glare at the direction and shimmied a bit closer to Fai, who only gave me a large smile.

"Will everything be all right? I mean the food." Syaoran asked Fai, causing him to lean over the table whilst mumbling a barely audible "Hm?"  
"We don't' have any money for this world!" Syaoran almost sounded desperate. "We'll be just fine!" Fai mused back, "Won't we, Sakura-Chan?" Sakura look at him like a lost puppy, completely clueless at Fai's plans for her. I simply rolled my eyes.

"All right, little lady, show your cards." A group said to Sakura, who was now playing what appeared to be poker at a table. Some men were very upset at the amount of times Sakura seemed to be winning from their arrival period.

I remained beside Kurogane, annoyed at the attention the young girl was receiving. I was never that lucky. Ever. And yet, this girl seemed to drool out luck. As they accused her of cheating, Fai pointed out that any complaints can be made to the two in the back, being Kurogane and I. We looked over with a glare, sending the men in complete shock. They quickly put up their hands in defense and claimed that they should never have doubted them. I gave a chuckle at Kurogane who didn't seem to catch what was going on, before I received my own from him.

As the three returned back to the table to be seated with Kurogane and I, I sat beside Fai with boredom sketched across my pale face. A waiter came up and asked if we were travelers.  
"Yes. We've been searching for something and it's taken us a long way."Syaoran responded as I nodded in agreement.  
"And your next destination?" The man asked. Syaoran gave a frown; "We're not sure yet."

The man gave a smile and suggestion at that; "Then I have some good advice for you! If you're thinking of traveling north, choose another direction instead." We all gave him a curious express except Fai, who seemed to have a sly smirk plastered across his mischievous face.  
"There's a town to the north with a frightening legend connected to it." This caught the group's attention even more. The man then began to talk about how children went missing and such, a curse or tale of the sort.

"That's a fairy tale you're telling us." Fai responded as the man gave a quick shake of his head, insisting that it wasn't. "Thank you, sir, for the dinner." I said as I quickly dismissed him and glanced at the group. "Well, shall we be going?" I gave a wink. We had a lead, and we were going to take it. They gave a nod before I felt an arm lock with my own, Fai's. "Someone seems more cheerful." He mused as he led me out of the pub with the others following. I gave him a grumpy frown, "Don't push it, Flourite." A small smile formed on my lips causing his grin to widen. "I just wanna get out of this world. It creeps me out." I mumbled, not seeming to mind his arm locked within my own. In fact, it felt almost comforting. Not to mention, the world was freezing and snowing.

We walked into a clothing shop and began to try on various outfits. I glanced as Fai came out of the dressing room and a small smile appeared suddenly on my lips. Walking up to him, I adjusted his collar, my smile still not faltering. He grinned at that, "Thank you, Luna!" He mused before ushering me into the dressing room with an outfit. I was the last to change. Walking out, I was now dressed in a beautiful and flowing dress that matched the style of Sakura's. I, on the other hand, wasn't wearing a little-red riding hood-esque coat like her.

Finally, we all set out to get horses. Everyone had a white horse, except Kurogane. I glanced at the horses with disdain. "I- Can I ride with someone?" I asked as I glanced at the horses before me. They were large, and they were intimidating. I was never a fan of animals, let alone horses. They were fast and dangerous in my eyes.

Kurogane gave a scuff before jumping on his horse. And Syaoran was already sharing a horse with Sakura. I glanced at Fai who held out a hand to me before pulling me up on the horse. I was in a similar position as Sakura was with both my legs leaning over the side of the horse. As the horse began to move a bit, I clung forward into Fai's chest, my eyes going wide. I was _death_; I was someone who mused over the darkest of things, finding enjoyment in people's misfortunes and luck. And yet here I am, scared of a horse. "It's alright." Fai reassured as he gave me a smile. I frowned and simply stayed in that position until I noticed snow falling from the sky. I extended a hand and watched the snow melt within my palm upon impact.

"Are you alright?" Syaoran immediately asked the girl.  
She gave a smile before nodding, "These clothes are warm." She was right, they were very warm. Though, my dress only had a small cape like thing, still exposing a bit of my arms.  
"Oh that's right! Your country is in the middle of a dessert, right Sakura-Chan?" Fai asked.  
"Yes, but the dessert at night can be very cold." She responded.  
"And your country, Kuro-rin?"  
"Nihon is a country with four seasons. It's cold in winter and hot in the summer. "

"What about your country?" I managed to say to Fai as I glanced up at him. My body fully rested against his torso in relaxation. "It's very cold. It's in the far north. Even colder than it is here." Fai responded as he gave me a smile. "Ah, that partially explains your attire." I mused as he looked down at me curiously, wondering what I was to say next in regards to his attire; "Another time, Fai." I gave a sly smirk as he nodded, shrugging it off.

"And you, Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked.  
"My father brought me along to many different countries." He responded with a reminiscent smile. I felt bad for the boy at that point.  
"So you're used to the cold and hot countries!" Sakura said with a grin before glancing at me, "And you, Luna? How is your country like?" I gave a bitter laugh before my eyes held a sorrowful look in them. "It's… It's kinda like Kurogane's. Though, it usually colder than it is warm. I can hardly remember though. I was barely outside." Sakura gave a nod, "Oh, that's no fun!" She gave a frown. "It was alright, got caught up in my studies." I gave her a fake grin before Mokona yelled; "Look!".

Looking in the direction Mokona pointed we noticed a sign.  
"Whatever could be written on it?" Fai asked, unaware of the language.  
"It says-" Syaoran started, "Spirit." Both Syaoran and I said in unison.

"At least that's what I think." Syaoran mumbled, I gave him a reassuring nod before telling him he was correct. "You guys can read it?" "That's amazing!~" Sakura and Fai cooed.  
I leaned back into Fai's chest at that point before hearing Kurogane yell; "Hey! This isn't the time for cheerful conversation!" We glanced ahead and noticed we were approaching a town. A town that almost looked empty. As we got there, Syaoran saw a girl in front of her house and began to ask her about this town before her mother shooed her in the house.

"It must be because of the story we heard at the pub. Even if we wanted to confirm the validity of the legend the town's people won't' talk to us."  
"All I want to ask is where the castle of the golden-haired princess is." Syaoran mumbled as my eyes began to shut, not caring for what they had to say. They jolted back open though as the horses seemed to go crazy, and before us was a group of men with guns. Hell, I would be kind of upset too if there were tons of guns being pointed at me. I gripped a hand to Fai's chest as I felt the horse begin to rock, hoping I wouldn't lose my balance.

"Who are you people!?" A man yelled. He seemed in charge of the group ready to attack.  
"We travel from town to town investigating old legends and buildings. We're writing a book." Syaoran was quick on his feet to lie, causing me to give a small smile. "What do you do with this 'investigation'" The man questioned with rage.  
"A book, written by a child like you?" His rage never faltered.  
"No, written by him." Syaoran said as he pointed to Fai. I remained silent as my grip slowly began to loosen on Fai's chest as I sat up a little straighter.  
"It's all true, sir!" Fai responded as he nodded his head with a smile. "And this here is my sister, the boy is my assistant, he's the hired help and this lovely lady right here is my wife." I blushed slightly as my eyes almost went wide. I gave a nod, a fake smile gracing my face.  
"Stop right there!" A voice said, halting our 'interrogation.'

"Don't you dare point guns at innocent travelers!" I felt as sense of relief at that moment. I knew I could handle the guns, if fired, but that would use a bit of magic and possibly give away my location. Not to mention, it would surely frighten the people and reduce our chances of finding Sakura's feather by a lot.

"Please forgive us, travelers. And I welcome you to Spirit!" he seemed sincere at that point and held out open arms before leading us into an inn of the sort. Fai's arm was wrapped around my waist as we walked in and glanced around at the building's interior. It was nice, small, and quaint. "Once again, I apologize for his behavior. It's just… the children here have been… disappearing. They're worried when new comers show up." The man said in a bit of a stutter before glancing at us all.  
"You guys said you were here to write a book, no?" He looked at Fai, who nodded in response. "Yes, sir." He responded. "Well, it'd be best you didn't dwell here too long. Who knows what'll happen next! For the night, I can give you guys a room to stay." We all gave our thanks as we parted ways, each being escorted to our rooms.


End file.
